It's All About The Truth
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: This is just what I think should have happened in the episode Big Time Double Date.
1. Statistics

Kendall, James, and Carlos arrived in the lobby of the Palm Woods just in time to catch Camille and Logan in yet another fight.

Kendall sighed as Logan stormed up to them after Camille turned her back to him and refused to listen to anything else he had to say.

"What is it this time?" He asked.

"It's her!" Logan pointed at his now ex-girlfriend. "Camille thinks I worry too much about statistics and data." He glared in her direction before turning back to his best friends.

"Because you do." James laughed. "All you've ever worried about is science."

"That doesn't mean she's right!" Logan huffed. "All I said was that couples have a higher risk of breaking up before three months if they see each other more than four times a week."

"And she said…?"

"She broke up with me." He frowned. "But just you wait! She'll come running back before you know it."

"Are you sure about that, dude?" Carlos nodded his head in the direction everyone but Logan was facing.

Logan turned around to see Camille talking to movie star, Jett Stetson. He clenched his fists and sputtered. "They're just talking, no big deal."

He pretended to be calm and collected about the entire situation until Lucy walked up and asked, "Why is Camille going on a date with Jett? I thought you guys were dating, Logan?"

Logan threw his hands in the air and made his way to the elevator, pressing the button violently a dozen or more times before the doors finally opened.

"Weird." Lucy looked back at Camille. "What's going on?"

"Camille and Logan are fighting again." Kendall explained.

"Oh." Lucy nodded. "And Camille's…?"

"Trying to prove a point." James said.

Lucy smiled and was about to speak again, but she was pushed into Kendall as the three Jennifer's walked by and Carlos almost drooled.

Jennifer number 3 turned back and gave him a small smile before walking on with the other two.

Carlos put his helmet on. "Time to ask a Jennifer out." He followed after them to the pool.

"He might actually have a shot." James crossed his arms, impressed. He looked over at Kendall, who was still holding Lucy.

"Yeah." Kendall's voice hinted at sarcasm. "Until her burp asks her out and gets her present…which will end up being a frog."

James gasped. "That can't happen!" He ran after his best friend.

"Again…Weird." Lucy finally let go of Kendall. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled at her. "So, since the guys and Camille are busy, wanna hang out?"

"Can't." She hurried to the elevator.

"Why not?" He followed her.

"Because." She stepped into the elevator doors. "I, uh, have to clean." She lied.

Kendall was about to say something, but the doors closed and he was stuck trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

"What do I do?!" Logan sobbed, throwing himself on the couch in the apartment.

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight asked, worried.

"Camille and I had a fight, so she broke up with me. Now, she's going a date with Jett." He mumbled into the pillow.

"Oh, hon." She leaned down next to him. "Just apologize for fighting with her and I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"But it wasn't my fault!" He shot up.

"I'm sure it's not, but Camille is a very…complicated girl. And nothing ever comes easy in a relationship." She stood up and walked out of the room.

Katie walked through the front door and plopped down on the couch with a gameboy in her hand. "Hey, Mr. Statistics."

"Does EVERYBODY know?"

"Everyone that was in the lobby during your big fight." She closed her game and faced him. "Look, you want to get Camille back, right?"

He nodded. "Right."

"So, all you have to do is-."

"Wait." He interrupted her sentence, standing up from the couch. "If she's moving on, why can't I?"

"Because you want her back."

"Do I?" He questioned himself.

"You JUST said you did." Katie stood in front of him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Logan made his way over to his computer. "I'll show her she's not the only one who can move on."

After typing a few keys and clicking on a few things, Logan walked out of the apartment. "Great advice, Katie!"

"Not really." She mumbled, shaking her head.

* * *

"Hello, Jennifer's." Carlos greeted, then chugged the soda in his hand. As he was about to burp, James stuffed a towel in his mouth.

"Hello, ladies." He smiled. "You look fantastic. We should all hang out tonight."

The Jennifer's agreed, but James continued. "Oh, but I can't, I'm busy. But Carlos isn't. What do you say, red dress Jennifer."

Jennifer number 3 smiled. "Sure."

"Great." James laughed. "He'll meet you in the lobby at six." He rushed Carlos away from them before he could say anything.

"What are you doing?" Carlos shoved the towel away from his face. "I am perfectly capable of asking the Jennifer's out on my own."

"I know." James laughed nervously. "I was just trying to be your wing man, buddy." He gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Now give me the helmet." He reached for it.

"No." Carlos kept a tight grip on it. "It's mine."

"Come on, just let me hold it for you."

The two struggled over the helmet for two minutes until Carlos finally let it go and gave him a slight glare before walking back into the lobby.

James sighed heavily and smiled. "_Mission accomplished_." He thought.

* * *

**So, love it? Hate it? **


	2. Juice boxes and wigs

Kendall was on his way up to Lucy's apartment when he ran into a girl with brunette hair and a floral print dress.

She looked familiar, so he did a double take before bursting into laughter. "Lucy?"

"Say one word and you're dead!" She warned, getting into the elevator and pressing the lobby button.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He tried to compose himself.

"No reason." She lied again. "Can't I just walk around from time to time in a wig and a dress?"

"Yeah, but you look-."

"What? I look what?" She faced him.

He was about to answer when the elevator doors opened and Lucy turned to the two people standing in front of her and Kendall.

"Lucile!" Her mother stretched her arms out to giver her daughter a hug. "It's been so long, we've missed you."

"Hi, mom. Dad." She plastered a fake smile on her face. "I've missed you too."

"And who's this? Another student from the conservatory?" Her father questioned, giving Kendall a once over.

"Uh." She stuttered. "Y-Yeah, this is Kendall."

"Hi." He smiled shaking her father's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Mrs. Stone gave him a genuine smile. "So, are you ready to give us the grand tour?"

"We would love to." Lucy laughed. "But Kendall has to go…study." She pushed him lightly.

"Yeah." Kendall agreed. "But that can wait, grand tour it is." He linked arms with her mother and walked her out.

Lucy groaned as she followed after them.

* * *

Logan was waiting in the lobby for his date; he'd gone a dating website earlier to find his perfect match and he was just about to meet her.

Mrs. Knight was standing next to him. "Are you sure you want to meet someone off the internet?"

"It can't be that bad." He shrugged. "But, if I need help, I'll signal you and you come running over, spouting something about me being grounded, yeah?"

"Fine." She sighed.

Logan looked around the lobby until he spotted a beautiful girl with a navy blue cardigan and khaki skirt walk in. His mouth dropped open and he pushed Mrs. Knight aside. "Go!"

She scoffed and walked away from him as Logan's date made her way towards him.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Logan." He smiled back.

"I'm Lindsay."

"So-."

"Logan Mitchell." Mrs. Knight strode up next to him. "I am your mother and you are grounded!"

Logan looked at his date and gave her a nervous laugh before pulling Kendall's mom aside. "What are you doing? I said to wait until I give you the signal. There was no signal!"

"Don't you think something's a little...familiar about her?" She asked.

Logan looked back at the girl. "I think she's cute. I like cute." He walked back over to her, running into Camille on the way.

"Logan." Camille smiled. "Who's this?"

"My date." He announced, proudly.

"Oh." She nodded. "Good for you."

Jett walked in from the pool area just in time to ask Camille about where she wanted to go for dinner.

"We could double!" Logan's date smiled. "Statistics show that couples who go on double dates have a tendency to feel less awkward."

Logan smirked over at Camille, who rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Camille smiled up at Jett. "Sounds fun, right?"

"Super." Jett answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for tonight."

"It's four o'clock." Logan said. "I thought you guys weren't going out until seven."

"It's takes time to look this gorgeous." Jett turned and walked away from them.

Camille laughed and followed him, turning back to say. "See you guys tonight!"

Logan gave her a sarcastic smile. "See yah!"

* * *

Carlos was looking in the mirror, observing his outfit, when James walked into the kitchen with a juice box.

"Hey, buddy." James looked over Carlos' outfit. "Getting ready for your date?"

"Yup." Carlos grinned. "And I look good." He adjusted his hat to the side.

"Uh huh." James faked a smile and punched a hole in his juice box, squirting grape juice all over Carlos' white tee-shirt. "Oh, whoops. My bad, dude."

"James!" Carlos shrieked. "Now I have to change!" He stomped out of the living and over to his room.

"What's that all about?" Katie asked James.

"I'm helping Carlos with his very first date with a Jennifer." He beamed.

"Now I have to wear this stupid shirt and stupid jacket." Carlos huffed as he walked back out to pick up a piece of paper on the table.

"Sorry again. So, where are you taking Jennifer?"

"Here, in my hand, are reservations and directions to a pizza place. Games, tokens, the messiest pizza you can imagine. It's gonna be great." He tucked the piece of paper in his jacket pocket and left.

"We have to change those reservations." James looked at Katie, who crossed her arms.

"What do you mean, 'we'?"

"You have to help. Otherwise, you're just a witness to my plan and Carlos will never forgive you." He pointed at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine!"

James rushed over to Logan's computer as Katie looked through the phone book for the perfect restaurant.


	3. Loud and unnecessary

"And this is the pool area." Kendall said to Lucy's mom. "Please, feel free to some complimentary lemonade." He smiled and pointed in the direction of the lemonade stand.

"Thank you, Kendall." Lucy's dad nodded approvingly before walking away with his wife.

Lucy faked her laughter until her parents were gone, then she smacked Kendall's head.

"Ow!" He looked at her.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I think I'm getting to know you better. Like, the fact that you own a wig, and a dress, and you play violin, AND you lie to your parents." He gave her a sly smile.

"If I told my parents that I dyed my hair and I play the guitar, they'll make me leave."

"I'm sure they'd be understanding." Kendall put a hand on her shoulder.

She pushed his hand off. "You don't get it. When my brother dyed his hair and started playing the drums, they sent him to military school." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer. "I don't want to be sent to military school!"

"Lucy, you'll be fine." He whispered, glancing at her mouth and leaning just a little closer.

"Are we interrupting?" Lucy's mother asked, clearly embarrassed that she had stopped whatever was about to happen.

"No." Lucy blushed, letting go of Kendall. "I was just telling Kendall that he should really go study now that he's done giving you the grand tour of the Palm Woods."

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Her mother frowned. "Please, join us for dinner?"

Kendall smiled. "I would love to."

"Perfect!" She clapped her hands and turned to her husband. "It'll be like a nice little double date."

Lucy glared at Kendall, mouthing. "I hate you."

He put his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing.

"We should get going." Lucy's father said, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Yeah." Lucy plastered a fake smile on her face and smacked Kendall on the head once more after her parents' backs were turned.

* * *

James and Katie were hiding in a bush by the entrance of the Palm Woods where Jennifer number 3 was waiting for Carlos.

When he got there she smiled and asked, "So, where to?"

"It's a surprise." He beamed. "But I can promise you it will be the best date of your life."

Before they got they got the chance to walk away, James carefully pulled the piece of paper out of Carlos' pocket and replaced with reservations and directions to Chay Fancay.

He and Katie jumped out of the bush and watched them leave. He stuck his hand out for a high-five.

"Isn't this stupid enough?" Katie asked, referring to the bush hats they were wearing.

"High-five!"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a high-five.

"What are you guys doing?" They heard behind them. They turned to see Logan with his eyebrows raised.

"James is meddling in on Carlos' date with a Jennifer." Katie said simply.

"Katie!" James snapped.

"Why are you doing that?" Logan asked.

"Because Carlos need all the help he can get when it comes to treating a girl like Jennifer to the perfect date."

"Right." Logan shook his head. "Anyways, I'm off to my date as soon as Camille gets here."

"You guys are dating again?" Katie asked.

"Nope. We're going on a double date with different people." Logan turned around to see Lindsay walking towards him with Camille and Jett. "See you guys." He linked arms with Lindsay and walked out.

"Why are you all idiots?" Katie shook her head and walked out of the Palm Woods with James trailing behind.

They kept their distance from Carlos and Jennifer number 3 as they walked into the restaurant. James pulled Katie along as they ducked behind a bush.

"Okay, I need a way to make sure Carlos doesn't mess this up." James started thinking of ideas.

"You could pretend to be a waiter." Katie suggested.

"No, that's too obvious." He shot it down, then snapped his fingers. "Hey, I could pretend to be a French waiter. Carlos won't recognize me if I have French accent." He smiled and snuck his way into the kitchen.

Katie slapped her forehead and looked over at a table that consisted of Logan, Lindsay, Jett, and Camille and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lucy faked a laugh at a joke her parents had told, then hid her face behind her menu and sank into her seat.

Kendall looked over at her and chuckled.

"So, Kendall, do you play violin too?" Mrs. Stone asked.

"Actually, I play the guitar." When he saw the look of disapproval flash across her face he continued. "Because it spans to all different kinds of music like, classical, jazz, rock."

Mr. And Mrs. Stone scoffed.

"Rock." Lucy's dad spat. "Loud and unnecessary."

"You wouldn't believe how heart broken we were when we learned that Lucile's brother played rock music." Her mother said.

Lucy threw her menu in front of her faked a smile. "I have to go to the bathroom…and so does Kendall." She grabbed his jacket coat and pulled him out of his chair.

"You need to go before you give everything away." She told him.

"I will not give everything away". He reassured. "Plus, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Hey, Kendall." James walked up dressed as a waiter with a fake mustache. "Who's-Oh, my god, it's Lucy."

"Don't start!" She glared at him.

"I wasn't going to." He gulped, scared of what she could do.

"Okay, so James is here, no big deal." Kendall tried laughing off the situation.

"Yeah, I'm here to help Carlos." James smiled.

"Carlos is here too?" Lucy asked.

"And Logan." James replied, carrying his tray off to Carlos' table with two menus.

"Everyone's here, Kendall!" She smacked his arm. "This is a disaster!"

"Calm down!" He put his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing can go wrong."

"The guys are here, and when the guys are around…EVERYTHING can go wrong!" She huffed, walking back to the table while Kendall groaned and followed her.

* * *

**I have no idea how you spell the restaurant's name that they went to, but I'm sticking with it. Lol**


	4. Impressive

"Everything looks so good." Camille said, looking at her menu.

"It sure does." Jett smiled at her and she blushed.

Logan rolled his eyes and glanced at Jett's hand as he reached for Camille's. "Bread, Camille?" He shoved the bread container between them. "It's really good."

"Uh, thanks." She grabbed a roll, picked off a piece and ate it. "It is really good. Try some, Jett." She picked off another piece and fed it to him.

Lindsay was oblivious to it all as she looked through her menu while Logan glared at Jett.

Camille looked back at her menu. "Hmm. I think I'll get the spaghetti."

"That's great. Lindsay, what are you having?" Logan asked her.

"I think I'll have the same." She closed her menu and smiled at him. "You know, recent data shows-."

"Jett, what are you having?" Camille interrupted her.

"Steak." He answered, calling the waiter over to order.

Logan grit his teeth and tried to smile as pleasantly as possible.

* * *

"This restaurant is really gorgeous, Carlos." Jennifer told him.

"Pretty pricey too." He replied, scanning the menu. "You know, I know this great place that serves-."

"Complimentary rolls, monsieur?" James asked in his fake accent, putting a bowl of rolls on the table.

"Uh, thanks." Carlos took one.

"Thank you," Jennifer smiled sweetly as she grabbed a roll.

James nodded and took a few steps back, observing them.

"So, what's it like being a part of 'The Jennifers'?" He asked her.

"It's…complicated." She explained. "You know how we always audition together?"

Carlos nodded.

"Well, if one of us gets the roll, but the others don't, then we don't take the job." She looked at her piece of bread as she picked at it.

"Why not? That doesn't seem fair."

"It's just the way 'The Jennifers' work." She frowned.

"Well, it's lame." Carlos said bluntly. "I mean, you're talented, why not show the world what you can do?"

"That's really sweet of you, Carlos." She blushed.

Just a few feet away, James nodded his head, impressed. "_Good job_, _buddy_." He walked back over to their table. "Are you ready to order?"

"Order anything you like." Carlos grinned at her.

"Okay." She beamed and looked at James. "Can we get the lobster?"

"Of course." James wrote it down and rushed to the kitchen.

Carlos gulped, but faked a smile at her; how was he going to pay for the most expensive thing on the menu?

* * *

"So, how are things?" Lucy's mother asked her.

"Fine." She said. "Just goin' day by day."

"And you, Kendall? How exactly did you get into…guitar playing?"

"Oh, um, I-."

"He learned from his mom." Lucy said quickly, lying because she actually didn't know how he started playing, but she wasn't going to risk him saying something that might set her parents off.

"Oh, wonderful." Mrs. Stone smiled. "She must be proud to have such a talented son."

"She sure is." Kendall smiled, thinking about how supportive his mom is of him and the band. He looked over at Lucy, who was playing with her hands, and noticed her red and black hair sticking out of her wig. He took his menu and held it up. "Lucy, let's look at the dessert."

"Why?"

He held the menu between them, blocking their actions. "Your red hair is sticking out." He whispered to her.

"Oh, no." She played with her hair, trying to tuck it back into the wig as Kendall tried to help. He lowered the menu a little bit to smile at her parents, then went back to playing with her hair.

"Those two are acting a little strange, don't you think?" Mrs. Stone asked her husband.

"Definitely." He agreed.

Kendall finally put the menu back on the table. "Nothing looks good."

"Plus, I'm already so full." Lucy added. "We should get going."

"But…our food hasn't even come yet." Her mother pointed out.

"Right." She sank into her seat some more.

* * *

**I'm not really sure if that's how it really is with "The Jennifers" but I had to make up something haha**


	5. Dessert?

Logan and Lindsay were talking about the recent data shows on weather patterns and storm fronts.

Camille couldn't get a word in edgewise when something actually interesting came up, so she stuck with talking to Jett.

Logan occasionally glanced over at them, taping his foot and hoping he didn't look as jealous as he felt. When he saw Jett reach for Camille's hand, he thumped the table. "Okay, Camille! This date is over."

"Excuse me?" She laughed, giving him a confused look. "Logan, you're the one who didn't want to go on dates with me, like a normal boyfriend would, so I'm dating someone who actually wants to."

"But…with…HIM?" He pointed at the self-centered actor just diagonal of him.

"Hey!" Jett was slightly offended.

"You realize you're dating yourself, right?" She gestured her fork towards Lindsay.

Logan scoffed then looked at Lindsay and back at himself, realizing they were dressed similarly. "Oh."

"She's right." Lindsay agreed.

"Well, either way, at least I wasn't the one to run to someone new two seconds after we broke up!" He stood up from the table.

"What?!" Camille shot up from her seat, throwing her napkin on the table.

Lindsay and Jett sat back in their chairs, amused and slightly scared of what was going on in front of them.

* * *

James was constantly checking on Carlos and Jennifer, helping Carlos dodge any danger zone he stepped in to.

Katie was still behind the bush, watching James, then watching Kendall and Lucy, then flicking her gaze over to Camille and Logan.

"Wow." She whispered, shaking her head. "Such dumb bells." She turned back to James, who was carrying a bucket full of roses.

"A rose for the lovely lady?" He asked Carlos in his French accent, handing a rose to Jennifer.

She smiled and took it. "Thanks." She held it up to her nose and inhaled the scent.

Carlos looked at the label on the bucket. "$10 a rose?"

James' eyes went wide as he looked down at the bucket then laughed nervously. "Uh, no monsieur, these are complimentary."

"But the bucket says-."

"Forget what the bucket says!" James yelled in his normal voice, but immediately regained himself. "Uh, so sorry." He rushed off before Carlos could say anything.

"What was that?!" Katie whispered to him.

"Carlos was being stubborn! Don't blame me!" James responded.

"Go back!" She shoved him. "And don't yell at him again!"

James growled and walked back over to their table. "Would you like some dessert monsieur?"

Jennifer looked at Carlos and nodded eagerly.

"Sure." Carlos laughed nervously.

"We'll have the crème brûlée." She smiled.

"Ah, a fine choice." James nodded and left the table.

* * *

"I must say, Kendall, I never expected my daughter to find such a fine friend like you." Lucy's mother complimented.

"Really?" Kendall was surprised.

"Really. Back home she hardly ever talked to anyone."

"Mom!" Lucy whined. "I talked to plenty of people."

"Oh dear, let's face it, all you did was play and play music, you never really went out with friends."

She sighed and gave a tight-lipped smile.

Kendall tried to break the tension by saying, "Well, she's very outgoing here. Maybe she just needed…to be with her own crowd."

Mrs. Stone nodded her head in agreement. "And I'm glad she found you." She smiled and patted his hand before turning back to her dinner plate.

Kendall looked at Lucy, who mouthed, "Thank you."

Just a couple of tables over, they heard what sounded like Camille and Logan arguing.

Lucy looked at Kendall with a panicked look and pulled him closer. "If Logan and Camille see us, they'll ruin everything!"

"I know." He whispered. "Just relax, they won't even recognize you."

"No, but they'll recognize YOU!"

"Calm down." Kendall tried reassuring her. "Even if they recognize me, it won't matter because we're almost done with dinner anyways."

"Are you two all right?" Lucy's dad asked.

"Fine." Lucy lied.

"I was only asking because you two have been whispering all night."

"I've got it!" Lucy's mother squealed. "I know what's really going on!"

Lucy's eyes went wide and Kendall's mouth hung open.

* * *

**You guys will have to excuse how short this one is =/ Like I said before, I'm only taking so long with this one because I pretty much forgot what happened in the episode, and since they haven't put it up on any site, I can't watch it. And they don't show it frequently enough on TV for me to catch at least one more time.**


	6. A la mode!

Carlos smiled across the table at Jennifer, who said. "You know, Carlos? This has night has been…pretty perfect."

"Really?" Carlos questioned.

She nodded eagerly. "I didn't think going on a date with you would be so much fun."

Carlos opened his mouth to say something when James walked up with their dessert.

Jennifer frowned slightly as she looked at the dish placed in front of her. She looked up at James. "No ice cream?"

James chuckled nervously and shouted back. "A la mode!"

Katie quickly snatched two bowls of ice cream off a passing waiter's tray, placing each of them in her slingshot and shooting them in James' direction.

James caught each one and placed them in front of Carlos and Jennifer.

Jennifer happily dug her spoon in the ice cream.

Carlos looked carefully at the "waiter" standing in front of him. "You look familiar."

"Oh, no." James panicked. "I don't know who you are, monsieur."

"But-."

James was pushed into the bowl of dessert in front him and when he pulled back his mustache was still lodged in the crème brûlée.

"James?!" Carlos yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"Just…playing wing man?" James smiled innocently.

"Oh!" Carlos shot up from his seat and pushed his best friend into the cart in front of him, wheeling it across the restaurant.

* * *

A screaming James on a cart of dirty dishes passed by an arguing Logan and Camille. His outstretched leg bumped into Logan, shoving him into Camille and kissing her.

She pulled back immediately and stared into his eyes. "Wait, we're fighting!"

"Yeah." Logan nodded. "But we wouldn't be if you weren't here, on a date, with Jett!"

"I wouldn't be on a date with Jett if you just paid attention to me more than science some times! And you're on a date with Lindsay! I mean, come on!"

"Well, it was Katie's idea!"

"It was not!" Katie ran out from behind the bushes. "YOU didn't let me finish what I was saying earlier!" She pointed at him. "I was going to tell you that in order to get Camille back, you have to apologize and take her out on a really nice date, nim rod!"

Camille looked at Logan and put her hands on her hips. "Way to go, Logan!"

"You…I…We…" He sputtered. "Oh, forget it!" He pulled her close and kissed her again.

Lindsay and Jett looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, continuing on with their meal.

Katie slapped her forehead for what seemed the millionth time.

* * *

"You're dating!" Lucy's mother exclaimed.

"What?" Lucy's mouth gaped open. She shook her head and was about to tell her mother that she and Kendall were not a couple; she had already been in so deep with the lying to them, that she wasn't going to add on anymore. "Mom, we're no-."

"You caught us." Kendall laughed, grabbing Lucy's hand and lacing their fingers together. "We're…together."

"Oh!" Mrs. Stone clapped her hands together. "Oh, honey, this is fabulous!" She stood up from her seat with her husband.

Lucy stood up in front of her, pulling Kendall out of his seat too. She smiled at her mom, relieved that the long day was finally coming to an end.

"Now-." Her mother began, but was interrupted by a still shrieking James rolling by on a cart, kicking Lucy backward.

Kendall quickly reached out and caught her, holding her wig in place.

She gasped and smiled up at him. "Thanks!" She paused. "But I'm not kissing you."

He scoffed. "I know." As he pulled her back up, her wig came flying off, landing at her father's feet.

"Oh, my!" Her mother gasped dramatically. "What have you…Lucile, what happened to your hair?!"

"Well, you see, um…" Kendall was trying to think of an excuse as to why Lucy's hair was black and red.

"I'm not here with a conservatory." Lucy let out a heavy sigh. "I dyed my hair, I play the guitar, I like rock music, and I am NOT dating Kendall."

"What?" Her mother frowned. "But, you love playing the violin."

"I did." She admitted. "When I was 12."

"Mr. And Mrs. Stone, Lucy is a great musician." Kendall reassured. "Just let us prove that to you."

Mr. Stone hesitated before nodding his head in agreement. "Okay, Kendall, show us."


	7. I changed my mind

After James was stopped and scolded by the manager of Chay Fancay, Kendall reasoned with him, promising a free gig from Big Time Rush in exchange for the damages made by James and his rolling cart.

The boys had set up on stage with Kendall and Lucy sitting up front with guitars in their hands.

Kendall looked at James, Logan, and Carlos behind him and they nodded, ready to start the song. He started strumming the guitar as Lucy played back up chords.

"I don't know why you always get so insecure

I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror

And why won't you believe me when I say

That you get more beautiful everyday."

He smiled at her, making her blush as she looked at the neck of her guitar to make sure she got the fingering right.

"When you're looking at the magazines

And thinking that you'll never measure up

You're wrong

Cause you're my cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks my world

My cover girl

Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original

Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while

And when I see that face

I'd try a thousand ways

I would do anything to make you smile

Cause you're my cover, cover girl

I think you're a superstar, yeah you are

Why don't you know

Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts

It's what's underneath your skin

The beauty that shines within

You're the only one that rocks my world

My cover girl

Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl

Oh, oh, oh, oh

As the song ended, Logan winked at Camille, Carlos waved at Jennifer, and Kendall was staring deep into Lucy's eyes.

She was about to say something when the applause from everyone in the restaurant caught their attention.

She set the guitar on its stand and walked off stage to her parents, hugging them.

"That was beautiful, sweetheart." Her dad complimented.

"I guess the guitar isn't so bad." Her mother smiled. "Looks like you're doing just fine here."

She grinned and looked over at Kendall, who was shaking hands with a satisfied manager. "Kendall!"

He looked over at her and, seeing her smile, knew everything had gone smoothly with her parents. He gave her two thumbs up and jumped off the stage with the guys.

She ran over to him and jumped in his arms, squealing with laughter. "I can stay!"

"That's great, Lucy!" He laughed, holding her waist as he set her back on the ground.

"So…you know what I said earlier?"

Kendall slightly tilted his head to the side, confused by what she meant.

"About kissing you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just might be re thinking that." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him.

Kendall didn't hesitate to hold her as close as possible, returning the kiss and smiling in the process.

* * *

"Kendall!" James shouted the next morning.

"What?" Kendall groaned, just waking up.

"You kissed Lucy!"

Kendall winced; he had forgotten about James' crush on his now girlfriend, Lucy Stone.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized. "I just…Lucy and I have had a thing for each other for a while now." He sat on the couch, leaning his head back.

"I don't care about that!" James whined. "I'm the only one of the Big Time Rush members that doesn't have a girlfriend! Our fans can't expect this-." He pointed at himself. "To stay single forever."

Kendall rolled his eyes as a knock on the door had him on his feet and heading towards the door.

"Hi." Lucy smiled, dressed in her black leather jacket, gray tank top, black pants, and black combat boots.

"Hey." He leaned in and kissed her, opening the door wider and letting her in.

"Hey, James." She waved at him.

He gave her small wave, still grumbling to himself about being the only one of the four that's still single. He grabbed a glass of orange juice and stomped to his bedroom.

"Um…" Lucy laughed. "Is he okay?"

"Is he ever?" Kendall laughed, sitting back on the couch. "Hey, you're parents left this morning, huh?"

"Yeah." She sighed, sitting next to him. "But not before my dad gave me lecture on dating."

Kendall snickered. "I thought he liked me."

"Oh, he does." She nodded. "He was telling me that I shouldn't let you go." She blushed.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Kendall teased, pulling her closer and tickling her.

"Kendall, stop!" She squealed, laughing and trying to get away from him. "Kendall!"

"Hey, guys." Logan greeted, walking through the door with Camille, Carlos, and Jennifer.

"Hey." Kendall finally left Lucy alone, letting her settle in his lap. "What do you have there?" He asked, eyeing the DVD in Logan's hand.

"This." Logan held it up as Camille, Carlos, and Jennifer sat on the couch. "Is that old movie Ghosts on Mars." He put it in the DVD player and took a seat next to Camille.

"Oh, wow, I haven't seen that movie in forever." Lucy made herself even more comfortable in Kendall's lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

James came back in the room only to huff in anger as he looked at the three couples on the couch. "This is NOT cool!"

"Are you going to watch the movie with us or what?" Carlos asked, putting his arm around Jennifer.

"Yeah!" James ran over and sat on the floor as the movie started.


End file.
